Long Live the Queen
"Long Live the Queen" is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on October 20, 2019. Plot summary Mama Binturong and her army attack a tiger named Varya and her cubs, who are seeking sanctuary at the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride arrive, saving the tigers from further harm. Just then, Ullu arrives and warns Rani that Janna wants to see her, Kion, and the rest of the Night Pride immediately. While the Lion Guard stays behind to care for Varya and her cubs, the Night Pride and Kion follow Ullu to the Tree of Life. Once there, they see a crowd of animals outside the Tree of Life and realize that Janna is dying. Together, the Night Pride and Kion enter the Tree of Life, where Janna lies in a weakened state. She bids farewell to her grandson Baliyo, her son Surak, her apprentice Nirmala, and her granddaughter Rani. She then encourages Rani, telling her that she is ready to be queen, with Makini as her Royal Mjuzi. Janna dies, and Kion comforts Rani. Once outside, Makini addresses the crowd, informing them of Janna's passing and Rani's upcoming coronation. The animals attend Janna's funeral at the Willows, where Kion comforts Rani once more. Rani expresses her doubts about becoming queen, to which Kion admits that he had felt the same when he'd first become the leader of the Lion Guard. He mentions having been encouraged by his grandfather, Mufasa, at the time. He adds that he does not want to face Mufasa anymore due to his scar, but Rani suggests that he speak with Mufasa anyway. Rani returns to the Tree of Life, where Makini shows her a wall of paintings that will help guide her in her rule. Just then, Bunga arrives with Varya and her cubs. Varya asks for permission to stay at the Tree of Life, since Rani has now succeeded Janna as queen, and Rani accepts her appeal. At first, Rani is unsure what to do next, but Makini gestures to the wall, where all the information Rani needs is preserved in paintings. Meanwhile, Kion speaks with Mufasa, who assures him that he will always support Kion. Across the plains, Rani leads Varya and her cubs to the tundra section of the Tree of Life. She convinces a musk deer named Kiril to share the territory with the tigers, despite his initial hesitancy. At sunset, Rani becomes the new queen of the Tree of Life ("Long Live the Queen"). Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Guest starring * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Lou Diamond Phillips as Surak * Hudson Yang as Baliyo * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala * Steve Blum as Makucha * Andrew Kishino as Ora * Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Vyvan Pham as Ullu * Iris Bahr as Varya and baby goat * Henry Kaufman as Feliks * Bluebelle Saraceno as Polina and Pasha * Danny Jacobs as Kiril * Fiona Riley as Binga * Jaime Camil as Pinguino * Tiffany Espensen as Rama Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. * This is the first and only episode to feature a maturity warning before the episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media